victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror on Cupcake Street
Terror on Cupcake Street is the 12th episode of Season 2 of Victorious, , ''and the 32nd episode overall.'' It aired on October 15, 2011. Plot Sikowitz tells Tori and the gang about a big parade that he wants them to make a float for and perform in. Jade immediatly runs out of the room, and the rest of the gang doesn't want to do it either. Then, Sikowtiz tells them that it will be on national TV. They decide to participate, and gather at Tori's house to come up with ideas. Through an app on Robbie's pear pad, Cat is randomly chosen to pick the theme for the float. She decides she wants to make a cupcake float, and the gang stays up almost all night building it. Cat also makes everyone wear Candy Jamies that everyone except her and Robbie hate. (Jade and Beck ended up joining them.) They finish it and ride inside, and Trina ends up sneaking in so she can also be a part of it. However, while transporting it to the parade, they get a flat tire. They are stuck in a dangerous part of LA when a gang of crooks come. Robbie wants to ask them for help, but then realizes they are thugs. Tori screams and tells them to get back in the float. She tries to call for help, but the tow truck company hangs up after learning their location. All their phones eventually lose signal. Sikowitz runs off to go get a tire, but ends up ge tting his pants stolen by thugs. When he tries to ask the police for help, they think he is crazy and arrest him. Since he never came back to the cupcake, the gang tells Beck and André to go out and get help, even though they don't want to. They come back to the cupcake a little while later, saying that six guys jumped them. Things get even worse when the thugs start shaking the cupcake float, and Beck tries to scare them away by shooting off confetti. They realize Tori is missing, and Jade says she let her go off to find help. Tori finds a few guys on the street and they help them change the tire. The thugs ask to go to the parade with them and the all go off to the parade. Sikowitz escapes from the police but doesn't manage to catch up with the gang again. It is unknown whether or not they make it to the parade. Trivia *The name is a parody of Nightmare on Elm Street. '' This is the final episode that has featured scenes in the season 2 opening. *The episode was first confused with Sleepover at Sikowitz's because of a picture Dan posted. *This is the third time the gang has gotten trapped somewhere. The first was Survival of the Hottest, when they were stuck in Beck's RV, and the second was Locked Up, when they were locked in prison in Yerba. *In A Film by Dale Squires, Robbie said that his car motor died in a bad neighborhood, it could be this neighborhood. Although, this is unlikely because he said it was full of mean oldies who smacked him. *As this is the third time they are trapped somewhere, every time they are trapped they are all wearing the same type of clothes. In Survival of the Hottest, they are stuck wearing short, summer clothes. In Locked Up, they are wearing prison suits and in this one they are wearing foot pajamas. *If you look closely, in the promo, the part where everyone in the classroom is cheering is from the episode The Bird Scene when finally Tori passes in the end. *This is the second time Trina has joined the gang without being invited. *This is the first time in the second season that Jade has openly told Trina that no one likes her. *Sikowitz breaks the fourth wall, saying how none of the other students really speak or do anything, only sitting there and reacting to a situation. *When asked if they would finish the cupcake in time, Tori said that they would "Git 'r Done". A catchphrase commonly used by redneck comedian Larry the Cable Guy. *Dan said that Beck making the thugs run away was inspired by the original Star Trek- "The Galileo Seven" *Beck was absent for the first couple scenes of the episode, and doesn't show up until they are in the cupcake. This is interesting because Beck should have been in Sikowitz's class. *It is unknown whether or not the gang made it to the parade in time. *This is the second time Robbie's PearPad has been broken. This first is when Rex uses it as a boogie board, as said by Robbie on TheSlap. He is also using the old one, instead of the new, pear-shaped one. *Robbie said "What did you do?!" the same way he did in Rex Dies. *In the sneak peak Rex tells Trina "Ain't nobody like you." but in the actual episode he says, "You're a nuisance!" *''Sesame Street ''is mentioned in this episode. Cat starts to sing the theme song, but is interrupted by Jade. Not coincidentally, Dan Schneider is a fan of the Muppets (the puppet characters on Sesame Street). *This is one of the few episodes in which Jade has shown open hatred towards Cat. *'Ending Tagline:' '''Jade': I will pop your head like a zit. *During the ending credits, Best Friend's Brother was played. This was played also in Prom Wrecker . *This is the second time a Victorious character was arrested, the first being Locked Up . However, it is the first time Sikowitz was arrested on the show. *Jade's line, "I will pop your head like a zit," is similar to another line from one of Dan's shows, Drake and Josh, when Helen says, "I will pop you like a zit." *If you look carefully after Jade leaves they zoom back in on Cat on her left side Jade is still there. *During the scene where the policemen are looking at where the cell phone tower used to be, you can see a sign saying "Danwarp" and a billboard boasting the Hungry Girl logo. *This is the Second time that Batman is been mention, The First one is in Wok Star. *At the beginning of the episode, the board behind Sikowitz says “This day in theatre history: 1970- Actress and author Gypsy Rose Lee, 56, died in Los Angeles” making the episode take place in April and that scene on April 26th. On that note, this episode was filmed in February 2011. *The candy pajamas may be a reference to Candy Tulips and Tony Pajamas from The Amanda Show another one of Dan Schieder's shows Reception Reactions have been highly mixed. While some claim it had funny moments, most negative complaints claimed that the episode was rushed in general and not very well thought out. Running Gag *Robbie looking pointless information up on his pearpad, and everyone getting annoyed with him. Goofs *When everyone is looking at the sack Rex is on Robbie's lap. However, a few seconds later, he is sitting next to Robbie, even though Robbie never put him down. *In the classroom scene, we see Jade bolting from the room. But when the camera screens to Cat a couple seconds later, you can see that Jade is still sitting behind her. (After the episode first aired, the producers may have caught it and fixed it for later.) *Beck was not in the classroom to hear about the parade, and he wasn't helping the gang come up with an idea for the float. However, he suddenly appeared helping them work on the float, as if he was involved in it all along and was never missing. *Beck was supposed to be in Sikowitz's class, but wasn't there, and it was never mentioned why he was missing. *It would probably be against the law to drive a giant cupcake around, since it wasn't a registered vehicle. *Tori asked the thugs to help them change the flat tire, but earlier the gang said the problem was they didn't have a tire, not that they didn't know how to change it. *It is unknown why the police didn't know about the Parade Parade but the thugs did *It is also unknown why the tow-truck company did not send a tow-truck, as Tori's call mentioned part of their location. *The policemen violated law by not reading Sikowitz his Miranda Rights before arresting him. Photo Gallery Click here to view the photo gallery for this episode! Videos Promo on TheSlap Video:Victorious - Terror on Cupcake Street Sneek Peek Video:HD NEW Victorious Terror on Cupcake Street Video:Victorious - Terror On Cupcake Street - Part 1/2 Quotes Tori: '''Back in the cupcake! '''Sikowtiz: ''(scared) Right behind you! '''Andre: '''We're gonna die wearing candy jammies! '''Cat: '''What street are we on? {C}{C '''Rex: '''Yeah, what street? {C}{C '''Beck: '''Let's just say it ain't Sesame Street. {C}{C '''Cat: '''I love Sesame Street! ''Sunny... {C}{C Jade: '''NO! '''Cat: '''What do we have so far? {C}{C '''Tori: '''Let's see. Oh, we have two. A tribute to the fruits of Mexico. And need ''good ''idea for float. '''Rex: '''What was wrong with my idea? '''Tori: '''No one wants to see a parade float called "The Ladies of North Ridge" '''Robbie and Andre: '''Well... '''Trina: '''I DON'T EVEN WANNA BE IN IT!! {C}{C '''Trina and Jade: '''Oww... {C}{C '''Jade: '''Your sister just elbowed me in my lung! {C}{C '''Robbie: '''I'll get you some ice... '''Jade: '''Sit down!! '''Cat: '''Yey!! Cupcake Float!! Wooh!!! '''Jade: '''Hey? Cat, Cat, Cat?! YOU'RE KILLING ME!!! '''Jade: Where's my house key? Cat: ''(holding her stomach)'' Oh... Tori: '''I'll take her to the nurse. {C}{C '''Cat: (while being pulled away) I swallowed it. {C}{C Tori: '''We'll see it again. '''Tori: There's two guys here (referring to Andre and Beck), and I think they should go for help. {C}{C Robbie: ''Two'' guys? {C}{C Tori: '''You know what I mean! {C}{C '''Robbie: '''Uh, no. I really don't! '''Beck: '''If we go out there dressed like this we'll get torn apart. {C}{C '''Jade: True. Tori, you go! Jade: ''(referring to Beck and Andre's candy jammies)'' I think they look adorable! Tori: You know she wants all of us to wear them? Jade: (turns to Cat) I will pop your head like a zit! Cat: (holds head) Graphic.. Sikowitz: (''While being arrested) ''There are seven children in a cupcake who need me! 212 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes With Life Risks 12 Category:Season Finale Category:Videos